cinderella versi YAOI
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: wah Kyuubi ngamuk... Kiba mulai suka tuh sama Shikamaru... apakah Kiba sudah mulai keluar jalur... ASTAGA... ada musuh baru nih... eits...
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou gozaimasu minna.. Ryu hadir kembali.. setelah beberapa lama hiatus akibat belajar prasemester.. Ryu jadi dak bisa bikin cerita, apalagi di publish,.. hahahaha... oke, langsung saja baca cerita Ryu ya...

Cinderella versi YAOI

Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : T

Warning : gaje, garing, aneh, boyxboy, yaoi dll

Enjoy it minna

Seperti biasa, Ryu mau jelasin chara dulu.. kalau kalian tanyakan kenapa?,jawabannya itu adalah karakteristik dari Ryu... hahahaha *tawa garing*

Oke, dan seperti biasa kalian boleh menebak siapa saja yang mempunyai pair.. berbeda dengan curhatan Uke, yang sekarang pairnya bisa di tebak kok.. tenang saja.. hanya orang yang baru saja yang tidak bisa nebak..

Baiklah.. inilah chara nya.. *teriak pake toa*

Namikaze Naruto

Cowok manis yang lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober 19xx ini memiliki postur tubuh kecil, pendek layaknya tinggi seorang gadis, berkulit tan eksotis, 3 guratan di kedua belah pipinya serta mata safir yang mempesona. Di sekolah, ia dikenal sebagai biang keonaran. Tujuan hidupnya hanyalah untuk mengalahkan rival abadinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak seorang pegusaha muda bernama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ketua gank Fudanshi di sekolahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke

Seorang cowok yang memenuhi kriteria cowok idaman di 14 negara di belahan dunia salah satunya Indonesia. Sehingga membuatnya terkenal bak selebritis papan atas. Ia adalah anak dari pengusaha terkenal Uchiha Fugaku dan seorang artis papan atas Uchiha Mikoto. Dengan tinggi 180 cm, berkulit putih, bibir tipis berwarna merah cherry yang begitu menggoda iman, rambut dengan model pantat ayam/ bebek *Ryu tidak peduli yang mana yang benar* serta sorot mata yang terkesan dingin dan angkuh sukses membuat semua pasang mata yang melihatnya akan tunduk dan terpesona, kecuali seseorang. Uzumaki Naruto. Alasannya? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Sabaku no Gaara

Cowok dengan tinggi yang biasa-biasa saja. Dengan sikap yang biasa-biasa juga (baca ; datar). Tidak neko-neko dalam melakukan sesuatu. Selesai #Plak.

Oke, mari kita ulang

Sabaku no Gaara, salah seorang sahabat dekat Naruto. Meskipun mukanya aneh, *ingat: tato Ai "cinta" di jidatnya menurut Ryu aneh banget*, namun tidak mengurangi kesan manis kepadanya, bahkan bisa dikatakan menambah kesan manis tersebut.

Hyuuga Neji

Hyuuga Neji, seorang bangsawan terpandang di kota Konoha. Meskipun begitu, Cowok aneh yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai bintang pantene masa depan ini, mempunyai sebuah hobi dan cita-cita. Yaitu..

**Membuat Gaara berekspresi**

Entah apa yang dipikirkan si Hyuuga ini, Author pun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu ( R : tidak bertanggung jawab). yang terpenting saat ini, Neji sangat terobsesi oleh seorang pemuda bernama Gaara.

Haruno Sakura

Seorang fujoshi tingkat akut. Cewek berambut bublegum itu selalu mempunyai ide cemerlang nan gila untuk seseorang.

Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata, cewek kalem berambut indigo. Berwajah polos dan sangat manis, sehingga mampu membuat semua pria yang melihatnya akan terpana. Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura yang sama-sama seorang Fujoshi tingkat akut. Sudah ratusan video ia kumpulkan. Mulai dari yang ciuman sampai melakukan 'itu'.

Uchiha Itachi

Kakaknya Uchiha Sasuke, sikapnya yang terlalu OOC dan jahil, membuat orang akan berpikir 2 kali untuk mempercayai bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha *ingat: Uchiha itu dingin, bukan penuh ekspresi*.berkuliah di Konoha University dan entah takdir atau tidak, ia memilih kelas sama seperti Kyuubi. Bahkan jam pelajarannya sama. Ck, mendokusei

Namikaze Kyuubi

Seorang fudanshi tingkat akut *meskipun hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya*. Kakaknya Naruto.

Inuzuka Kiba

Cowok dengan tato persegi tiga terbalik di kedua belah pipinya. Doggy freak. Mempunyai toko anjing terbesar di Jepang.

Nara shikamaru

shikamaru, cowok berIQ lebih dari 200 yang mempunyai ciri khas berwajah ngantuk dan berambut seperti nanas. Disetiap kesempatan, ia selalu menggunakannya untuk tidur. kata favorite "mendokusei

Namikaze Ino

Saudara kembarnya Naruto. Cewek yang hanya lahir lebih dulu 10 menit dari Naruto sangat berbeda sifat dan sikapnya. Hanya satu yang bisa menyatukan mereka, YOAI. Ya, Namikaze Ino adalah seorang fujoshi akut, sama dengan kedua saudaranya dan sahabatnya, Sakura dan Ino.

Tbc

Hanya ini dulu perkenalan charanya minna,,,, kalian boleh tebak gimana alurnya dengan melihat judulnya. 3 hari setelah peluncuran chappy pertama ini, Ryu akan kasih ceritanya... Ryu janji kok...! jadi kalau mau, tebak siapa yang mempunyai pasangan dan seperti apa jalan ceritanya... nanti akan Ryu umumin di chappy selanjutnya...

Selamat berjuang

R

E

V

I

E

W

Yeah...


	2. taruhan

TADAIMA *teriak pake toa masjid*

Ada yang rindu sama Ryu gak?, , oh ya, gomen atas terlambatnya chappy pertama, soalnya Ryu banyak tugas jadi gak sempat bikin..

Sekali lagi gomen..

Oh ya Ryu mau nanya, mungkin ini gak penting buat minna, hanya saja rasanya ini sangat penting buat Ryu

Menurut kalian, Ryu itu cocok bikin fict bergenre crime dan hurt/comfort apa gak?

Soalnya pas Ryu bikin fict yang bergenre seperti itu, entah kenapa dak ada yang suka... salahnya dimana ya? Please di jawab

oke, mari kita buka fict aneh bin gaje milik author yang masih newbie ini dengan kalimat "I love Ryu#plak YAOI". Happy reading minna..

Cinderella versi YAOI

Namikaze Ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : romance and humor

Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, Itakyuu (main pair), NaruHina, slight SasoDei, ShinoSai, KakaIru, ItaSasu

Rated : T

Dont like

Dont read just press back

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya, terlihat sangat gusar tampak dari sikapnya yang sedari tadi seperti cacing kepanasan. Bahkan sofa orange mahal milik Kyuubi yang terkenal sangat nyaman dan lembut tidak dapat membuat Naruto tenang.

"Belum" Kyuubi menghela napas menghadapi pertanyaan yang begitu menohok hati kecilnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang terkenal dan diakui bahkan sudah mempunyai sertifikat rumah ehh sertifikat pengakuan dari 5 negara bagian yang menyatakan bahwa ia seorang **king of devil **yang selalu mempunyai ide yang super briliant (baca : gila).

Iris mata ruby miliknya memandang gelisah jam tangan paris mahalnya. Membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi ikut berpikir mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "_kenapa dengan Kyuu?, apa lagi PMS ya" _batin Naruto.

Ceklek

Terdengar suara kenop pintu diputar diikuti dengan suara lengkingan khas cewek-cewek membahana di dalam kamar milik Kyuubi.

"Rubah tua" *Ino*

"Naru-chan" *Sakura*

"Permisi" *Hinata*

Teriak mereka dengan tidak berperi ke-telinga-an, membuat sang empu nama mendelik kesal kearah mereka.

"Kalian..." geram Kyuubi dengan nada direndahkan seoktaf, membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja yang tidak terbiasa dengan nada bicara yang terkesan mengintimidasi khas Kyuubi akan meremang seketika. Namun, itu hanya berlaku pada orang lain, bukan pada mereka. Apalagi ...

"Ayolah Kyuu-chan, apa salahnya kami melihat pertemuan kalian?" bujuk Sakura yang sudah mengobrak-abrik barang yang ada di kamar Kyuubi tanpa izin.

"Tentu sa-"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja" potong Gaara cepat, mengindahkan tatapan protes Naruto yang memotong perkataannya tanpa izin terlebih darinya.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara, buat apa kau membawa mereka ke markas kita, atau jangan-jangan .." Naruto menutup mulutnya yang membuka dengan sempurnanya, begitu terkejut dengan pemikiran yang baru saja muncul di otak lemotnya itu *dirasengan shuriken Naruto*.

"Apa maksudmu jeruk?" tanya Kyuubi kesal tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan diantara NaruGaa itu. Entah perasaan atau memang benar kalau author yang satu ini memang sangat senang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Maksudnya kalau mereka itu Mmmmpphhhh"

"Maksudnya kami hanya ingin bersilaturahmi sesama Fujoshi dan Fudanshi, begitu kan .to" ucap Sakura tersenyum devil nan mematikan sambil membekap mulut Naruto dengan kekuatan supernya. Hampir membuat tulang Naruto retak *A: mau loe apain uke gue*. Sementara Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Oh" Kyuubi ber-oh ria, tidak menyadari seringai lebar yang samar-samar tercetak di bibir merah cherry Ino. "Gotcha" batin Ino. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan berterimakasih kepada sang author yang sudah bersedia membuat Kyuubi Namikaze bersifat polos (baca : bodoh) dalam fict ini.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana itu, kalian sudah mendapatkannya bukan?" tanya Gaara yang langsung menancap tepat sasaran mengenai ulu hati Kyuubi, membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam jurang yang bernama _lost idea_.

"Belum" desah Naruto pasrah, tidak berani menatap wajah Gaara yang kecewa.

"Jangan murung begitu Kyuu-ni, kalau ada masalah kita bisa mendiskusikannya kan" ucap Ino menenangkan kakak satu-satunya itu. Membuat semua orang kecuali Ino dan Kyuubi merasakan firasat buruk akan mendatangi mereka. "_yeah, the evil fujo come into the darkness" *bener gak ya tulisannya*_

"Terima kasih" balas Kyuubi yang entah sadar atau tidak sadar tersenyum manis kearah Ino yang notabene adalah musuhnya. Makin membuat orang di sekitar mereka kecuali Ino dan Kyuubi merasakan firasat buruk. Seakan-akan perkataan Kyuubi barusan adalah pertanda kiamat akan segera datang.

"Ne, Kyuu tadi ..."

"Tersenyum" gumam Gaara masih tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. "kalau besok pagi masih ada, aku berjanji tidak akan kabur memeriksa mataku" batin Gaara berdoa gaje.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi lengkap dengan tampang polosnya.

CROT

"Kyuubi !" teriak (Sakura, Hinata dan Ino, Kiba dan Gaara) sambil memencet hidung masing-masing mencoba mencegah aliran darah yang sudah siap meluncur kapan saja, meskipun tidak pernah dan tidak akan berhasil.

"Naik satu tingkat ya" gumam Naruto yang entah kapan authorpun tidak tahu telah selesai menuliskan sebuah diagram di papan besar dekat meja belajarnya, dengan foto Kyuubi terpampang di atasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino bingung, menatap rangkaian garis-garis diagram aneh yang ditulis Naruto.

"Ini adalah diagram dampak dari senyuman maut yang ditimbulkan Kyuu-ni, sepertinya jurus Kyuu-ni semakin hebat" puji Naruto tersenyum bangga kearah sang kakak, membuat darah yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir deras. "Naruto dan Kyuubi sama saja" batin mereka serempak sambil memencet hidung mereka (lagi).

Skip time

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terlalu berlebihan" jawabnya.

"Ah, yang ini..."

"Tidak" potong Kyuubi cepat, tidak ingin mendengar ide tidak jelas Kiba.

"Aku kan belum mengatakannya" protes Kiba menggembungkan pipi chubbynya.

"Tanpa kau mengatakannya juga aku pasti akan tahu isi pikiranmu itu doggy" balas Kyuubi dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tannya itu, semakin membuat Kiba menggembungkan pipinya, sekilas tampak seperti ikan gembung didalam aquarium milik sang author.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?, sudah 5 jam kita disini dan tidak ada dari kalian semua yang mempunyai ide bagus" erang Naruto frustasi, menjambak rambut pirangnya yang sedari tadi memang sudah acak-acakan. Bagaimana tidak, kalau temannya sesama fudanshi dan fujoshi sedari tadi hanya bermain-main dan sekan-akan tidak serius berfikir.

"Kami juga tidak tahu Naruto" desah Gaara ikut-ikutan pasrah.

"Oh Kami-sama, aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kau memberiku ide" ucap Kyuubi berdoa ria. Diikuti dengan suara petir menggelegar di luar rumah, menambah kesan dramatis.

JDUAAAARRR

"Keren, lagi kak" pinta Naruto error yang langsung mendapat tatapan _otak-loe-dimana?_ dari teman-temannya.

"Apaan tuh" gumam Kiba merinding. Firasatnya seakan menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari sini.

"Itu pertanda bagus, kalau doa kita akan terkabul" jawab Kyuubi benar-benar error. "kebalik bodoh" batin Gaara sweetdrop.

"Tapi bukannya ..."

PRANG

"Ittai, apaan tuh?" keluh Naruto memegang dahinya yang baru saja berciuman dengan benda tidak diketahui nama, gender dan alamatnya itu.

"Wah, ini kan" pekik Kiba kaget. Iris coklatnya melebar dengan sempurna bahkan tangannya yang memegang benda asing itu bergetar hebat.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Cuma pesan botol kok" balas Kiba enteng yang mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Sakura.

"Ittai Sakura" Kiba mengelus kepalanya yang tampak sedikit membenjol.

"Kau ini, aku ki..."

"Sakura, baca ini!" teriak Ino memanggil sohibnya, wajah tannya tampak berseri-seri menandakan bahwa isi dari benda itu sangatlah menarik.

Baca

Baca

Baca

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat dengan jelas seringai yang semakin lama terkembang dengan jelasnya di wajah manis kedua gadis itu. "Apa sebegitu bagusnya?" batin Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Ne Ino, apa pikiranmu sama denganku?" tanya Sakura menatap intens kearah Naruto yang menatap mereka balik dengan pandangan bingung dan risih.

"Well, I love yaoi" gumam Ino ikut menyeringai.

Skip time (lagi)

"Apa!" teriak Kyuubi dengan tidak elitnya.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar dan mengecilkan volume suaramu itu, kau membuat telingaku budeg Gaara" protes Sakura mulai kesal dengan tingkah Gaara yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Padahal ia baru saja mengatakan setengah dari rencana briliantnya, ia sudah di protes seperti itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tinggal diam kalau rencana kalian berat sebelah" balas Gaara tidak mau kalah pada sepupunya itu.

"Tidak kok"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Bisakah kalian diam, kalian membuatku pusing" teriak Kyuubi emosi. Kalau fict ini bersetting ninja Konoha, bisa dipastikan kalau sekarang Kyuubi sudah memiliki 9 ekor yang bergerak liar.

"A..ano, daripada bertengkar bagaimana kalau kita undi saja" ucap Hinata yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton, mencoba melerai pertengkaran teman-temannya.

"Kau benar Hinata-chan, kau memang pacar yang pintar" puji Naruto sambil memeluk erat Hinata senang sehingga tidak sadar bahwa sang empu sudah pingsan sedari tadi karena pingsan atau terkejut author pun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. *sweetdrop*

"Baiklah, Ino lawan mereka" teriak Sakura memberi dukungan penuh kearah Ino yang sekarang sedang mempersiapkan handgunnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang menyiapkan pistol AK-47 yang ia curi dari Hiruma kemarin, kapten dari football Deimon. (?)

3 (Kyuubi dan Ino mempersiapkan diri)

2 (suasana hening, tidak ada yang berani melewatkan detik detik penentuan nasib mereka)

1 ( mereka menarik napas panjang, bahkan Hinata sudah pingsan untuk kedua kalinya)

"Kau siap pig" tanya Kyuubi meremehkan.

"Hn, aku tidak takut denganmu rubah tua" balas Ino dengan seringai menakutkan.

"Baiklah, gunting batu kertas"

Hening

"Huwa, aku menang" teriak Ino kegirangan langsung berpelukan ala teletubies dengan Sakura dan hinata *yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Tidak" teriak Kyuubi dengan lebaynya.

Di tempat lain

"Apa tidak apa-apa" tanya seorang lelaki misterius memandang partnernya yang sedang berchatting ria.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya balik. Meskipun tatapan matanya masih kearah handphone buntutnya.

"Kau tau kan, kalau Kyuubi sama mengetahui kalau pesan botol itu kita yang mengirimnya, kita bisa dibunuh" jelasnya yang langsung mendapat helaan napas panjang dari sang partner.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang"

"Hn" jawabnya sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Tbc

Isi pesan botol...

PENGUMUMAN

kalian tahu gak tradisi di sekolah tercinta kita ini?

YAP..

PARTY

Dan sesuai dengan tradisi kita tahun lalu, kami selaku panitia Osis akan mengadakan pesta dansa. Dengan syarat sebagai berikut:

Harus membawa pasangan.

Memakai baju dansa ala Eropa lengkap dengan topeng pesta

Demikianlah beberapa syarat dari kami. Terima kasih.

N.B:

Diwajibkan hadir kalau kalian tidak mau dibunuh oleh ketua Osis, Sabaku no Sasori

Gimana dengan fict Ryu yang ini..

Hmm, berbeda dengan curhatan Uke, kali ini Ryu mau bikin Fujoshi yang menang *berhubung Ryu juga Fujoshi*, terus kalau Uke?, tentu saja mau bikin sedikit menderita..

Hahahaha *ketawa devil*

Review ya, soalnya Ryu sedikit bingung mau dikemanain nih alur cerita..

Akhirul kalam, jaa-ne


	3. when cinderella met his prince

Yo minna, Ryu comes back again... huhuhu, senangnya minna, bisa kembali lagi publish cerita di FFn ini,, aduh Ryu kangen banget dengan minna semua..

Oke, bagaimana chappy pertamanya?

Jelek?

Gomen-ne..

Kalau bagus, terima kasih. Meskipun hancur tapi kan bagus.. hahahahaha...

Oke, daripada harus mendengar curhatan saya yang hancurnya tidak ketolongan. Lebih baik kita lanjut ceritanya..

Cinderella versi YAOI

Namikaze Ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : romance and humor

Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, Itakyuu (main pair), NaruHina, slight SasoDei, ShikaSai, KakaIru, ItaSasu

Rated : T

Dont like

Dont read just press back

Di depan Aula...

Dan disinilah para anggota fudanshi yang sedang menjalani masa kekalahannya yang begitu tragis dan menyiksa. Tampak dari wajah mereka yang ditekuk menandakan mereka sedang dalam mode bad mood.

"Hai boys, sudah siap?" tanya Sakura, selaku ketua dari fujoshi. Menatap hasil korban dari make overnya yang entah author buta atau tidak tampak sangat manis dan ... cantik?. *Author nosebleed*

Naruto dengan pakaian ala Eropa berwarna kuning gading dengan riasan sederhana serta rambut palsu panjangnya berwarna senada dengan gaunnya, yang disanggul rapi dengan jepit warna emas pemberian sang Ibu bertengger manis di rambutnya. Lebih terlihat manis dibandingkan anggun. Sebuah kalung berliontinkan jeruk dengan warna biru safir menggantung dengan indahnya di leher jenjang Naruto. Disampingnya, tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berponi dengan warna merah bata yang diikat pony tail berdiri dengan anggunnya. Gaun dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya ditambah dengan hiasan kelap kelip bagaikan taburan bintang di langit malam, Cantik. Itulah yang akan kalian katakan ketika melihat sosoknya.

Di belakangnya, berjalan dengan angkuh seorang gadis berambut merah menyala *Kyuubi pake rambut asli, mengingat rambut aslinya panjang* mata rubbynya menatap malas kearah para murid yang sudah banyak datang. Malam ini ia memakai gaun dengan warna mencolok, orange menyala. Mampu membuat orang silau akan warna rambut dan pakaiannya yang seakan menyala dalam kegelapan. Tidak lupa, ia juga mengenakan kalung berbentuk senada dengan Naruto. Hanya saja bentuknya apel dengan warna merah darah.

Terakhir, di belakang Kyuubi tampak seorang lagi yang memang sedari tadi ogah-ogahan dan selalu menatap khawatir kearah teman-temannya. Berbeda dengan temannya, ia lebih memilih memakai rambut palsu yang panjangnya hanya mencapai bahu dan membiarkannya tergerai begitu saja. Diikuti dengan gaun berwarna coklat muda yang ketat di bagian atasnya serta rok yang menyatu dengan bajunya yang hanya sebatas selutut. Memperlihatkan betis putih mulus tanpa bulu miliknya. Tidak lupa, dengan pernak pernik gambar anjing chubby di bagian roknya.

"Kau memang cantik Naru-chan" goda Ino yang sukses membuat Naruto salah tingkah disertai dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau..." geram Kyuubi tidak terima dengan ucapan Ino.

"Ahh.. tenang saja Kyuu, kau juga cantik kok" ucap Ino dengan maksud memuji ahh lebih tepatnya menghina.

"Cih, awas kau pig" gumam Kyuu berusaha menahan amarahnya yang hampir keluar, lebih memilih berdiam diri untuk sementara waktu, mengingat ia sekarang berperan menjadi perempuan yang harus menjaga sikap biang onarnya di depan orang.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar. Oh ya, Naruto-kun berjuanglah" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou Hina-koi" balas Naruto ikut tersenyum sebelum mengecup pipi Hinata yang sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Membuat orang di sekitarnya ber sweetdrop ria. "Ah, senangnya mempunyai pacar" batin Kiba nelangsa ria.

"Sudah selesai acara perpisahannya?" kata Kyuubi tidak berperi ke-pacar-an, menatap malas kearah pasangan NaruHina yang tengah berpelukan, seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

"Hn, ayo" ajak Naruto tidak rela melepaskan pelukan hangat sang kekasih. Mengajak teman seperjuangnya (baca : sepenghukuman) berjalan menuju ruang dansa. Dibukanya pintu berwarna coklat muda dengan motif rumit yang nampak sangat cantik. Dan ...

Hening

Tampak seluruh pasang mata menatap mereka, membuat Kyuubi salah tingkah karnanya.

Sasuke menatap bosan kearah gadis yang tidak henti-hentinya berkerumun di dekatnya. Saking dekatnya ia bisa mencium bau parfum yang mereka kenakan. Wangi lavender, mawar, melati bahkan kembang kamboja pun ada *emang hantu*. Semua wangi parfum itu bersatu dalam indera penciumannya, semakin membuatnya merasa mual seketika. Merasa bosan, ia segera memberikan deathglare nomor wahid miliknya, berharap bisa membuat mereka mundur dengan sukarela.

Nihil

Mereka bahkan bertambah banyak diikuti dengan teriakan melengking milik mereka, mengirimkan jutaan kilo hertz kearah telinganya.

NGING

Hening

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Merasa bahwa pendengarannya sedikit terganggu dikarenakan teriakan gadis di dekatnya.

"Cantiknya" gumam gadis yang tidak Sasuke ketahui namanya yang terlihat menatap sesuatu tanpa berkedip. Sasuke yang memang dari dulu selalu ingin tahu segera mengikuti arah pandangan sang gadis dan

BINGGO

Sasuke terpaku memandang pada sosok seorang gadis yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan" batinnya sambil mengelus dadanya.

Rambut kuning gadingnya, mata biru safirnya begitu memukau di mata Sasuke. Mengingatkannya akan warna langit tanpa awan di musim panas. 'cantik' gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Masih setia memandang sosok Naruto yang berbeda 100% dari versi cowoknya.

"Mau yang mana?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Datang tidak diundang pulang tidak diantar *emang jelangkung*. Sasuke menatap was-was kearah Itachi yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan dingin ala Uchiha bungsu.

"Mereka manis" komentar Neji memberikan senyuman misteriusnya kearah ketiga sohib mereka.

"Orange" kata Itachi, memberikan seringai yang terkesan mesum kearah Kyuubi, membuat sang empu merinding seketika.

"Kuning" balas Sasuke lengkap dengan deathglare andalannya seakan-akan memberi pesan untuk yang lain agar memilih pasangan yang lain.

"Untung kita berbeda Suke, aku sedang malas bersaing denganmu, aku pilih yang merah" ucap Neji menghela napas lega. Sebenarnya ia mau saja bersaing dengan Sasuke, hanya saja ia tidak ingin repot hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"Hoam, coklat muda" ucap Shikamaru yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, yang entah kapan mengikuti pembicaraan ketiga sahabatnya itu. *sweet drop*

"Kapan kau datang Shika?" tanya neji bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu kan Hyuuga" balas Shikamaru cuek bebek, lebih memilih menatap calon targetnya. Tidak peduli dengan gerutuan tidak jelas milik Neji untuknya. Mata onixnya menatap wajah Kiba, mencoba meneliti lebih jauh bentuk tubuh dan wajah Kiba.

Sampai pada suatu ketika pandangan Kiba dan Shikamaru bertemu.

Onix bertemu dengan coklat muda

Lama mereka saling menatap mengirimkan tatapan intens kearah lawan mereka masing-masing. Sampai Kiba menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, disertai dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang dengan mudah Shikamaru tangkap dengan mata onixnya yang tajam.

"Dia tertarik padaku" batin Shikamaru menarik kesimpulan lengkap dengan seringai nakal di bibirnya merasa senang dengan reaksi positif dari sang calon target.

"Ayo, aku tidak suka melihat calon target kita dilihat seperti itu" ajak Itachi mengalihkan pandangan Shikamaru yang kemudian mengikuti langkah ketiga sahabatnya menuju kearah keempat Cinderella itu.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" bisik Gaara yang langsung mendapat gelengan singkat ketiga temannya itu.

"Mungkin kau memakai pakaian yang salah, Kyuu-ni" cibir Naruto menatap pakaian Kyuubi yang serba orange, membuat matanya sedikit silau melihat gaun Kyuubi yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa Kyuubi adalah seorang Orange freak.

"Apa maksudmu jeruk?" tanya Kyuubi sewot, tidak suka mendengar ejekan Naruto tentang selera berpakaiannya.

"Maksu..."

"Malam yang indah, bukan?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut raven, tersenyum ramah kearah mereka.

"Hmm, bolehkah hamba mengetahui nama tuan putri?" tanya salah seorang pemuda dari arah samping yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari keempat tuan putri(a).

WTH

"Apa urus... mmmhhhh"

Naruto segera menutup bibir Kyuubi sebelum melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya yang bisa dipastikan akan membongkar penyamaran mereka.

"Maafkan perkataan kakak saya tuan ..."

"Itachi, panggil saja begitu nona. Disampingku ini adalah adikku, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang ini Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru" ucap Itachi memperkenalkan, lengkap dengan senyum charmingnya yang mampu membuat ribuan gadis yang melihatnya berteriak kesetanan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan Itachi. Perkenalkan nama saya Narumi (Naruto), disamping saya namanya Giraa (Gaara), Kyuuki (Kyuubi) dan Kira (kiba)" balas Naruto ngasal menjawab. Sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari ketiga temannya.

"Narumi, nama yang cantik. Oh ya, kalau tidak salah nama tuan putri yang ada disamping anda Kyuuki kan.. hmm, nama yang aneh untuk seorang taun putri semanis dia" ucap Itachi masih mempertahankan senyuman mautnya.

CTAK

"Apa maksudmu keriput?" geram Kyuubi tersinggung.

CTAK

Kini itachilah yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan bernada sarkastis yang dilontarkan Kyuubi padanya.

"Tarik kembali ucaapanku, dia tidak manis sama sekali. Berani sekali ia menghina tanda lahir yang hanya satu di dunia ini" batin Itachi yang masih (juga) mempertahankan senyumannya, hanya saja senyumannya kali ini lebih terkesan mengerikan dibandingkan manis.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada juga orang selain Kyuubi yang berani menghina aniki mu Sas" bisik Neji berusaha sepelan mungkin, meskipun tetap saja terdengar di telinga Itachi.

"Kyuubi?" batin Itachi bingung, ditatapnya lagi perawakan Kyuubi versi ceweknya.

"Apa!" bentak Kyuubi salah tingkah diperhatikan oleh Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" balas Itachi masih mencoba menganalisa bagian tubuh Kyuubi.

"Gila" komentar Kyuubi semakin bingung dengan tingkah Itachi yang seharusnya menjadi targetnya malam ini.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sepertinya saya pernah melihat nona" tanya Itachi ramah.

"Tidak, ayo kita pergi dari sini" jawab Kyuubi ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat pemuda yang memang dari dulu selalu mengganggunya, Kyuubi menarik ketiga sahabatnya lalu menghilang diantara kerumanan orang meninggalkan Itachi dkk.

"Haaa, mereka kabur" desah Neji murung.

"Tidak juga" balas Itachi enteng, seringai liciknya terpampang jelas di bibir rupawannya. Tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk apel merah.

"Kau juga dapat ya?" tanya Sasuke datar, ditangannya juga meneteng sebuah kalung yang hampir sama dengan Itachi, hanya saja liontinnya berbentuk jeruk dengan warna safir, bukan apel.

"Kalian mencurinya" tuding Neji menunjukkan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajah Uchiha sulung, yang masih memasang senyuman kemenangan di bibirnya.

"Bukan mencuri, hanya meminjam" balas duo Uchiha hampir bersamaan. *licik*

"Kita akan bertemu lagi princess" batin Itachi tersenyum licik, kembali menghirup aroma parfum rasa apel yang menguar di kalungnya Kyuubi, sukses membuat Kyuubi yang tengah menjalankan misinya yaitu mengambil gambar yaoi merinding disko.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu" bisik Naruto khawatir, mata safirnya memandang heran pemuda yang usianya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk" balas Kyuubi sedikit takut, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini terlebih lagi bertaruh dengan Sakura yang memang liciknya bisa dikatakan sepadan dengannya.

"Itu hanya firasat Kyuu, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita fokus dengan pekerjaan kita. Aku tidak mau para fujoshi akut itu marah lagi" ucap Kiba yang masih sibuk mengambil video Sasodei yang sedang asik melakukan _you-know-what-I-mean _di kamar mandi.

"Hn" gumam Kyuubi kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Skip time

Pagi harinya di kediaman Namikaze...

Naruto p.o.v

"Tidak ada, tidak ada" gumamku sambil mengobrak abrik gaun pesta yang kemarin malam aku kenakan. Iris safirku meneliti setiap jengkal gaunku berharap menemukan kalung tanda bahwa kami adalah keturunan Namikaze pemberian Tsunade baa-san tahun lalu, tepat saat aku berumur 17 tahun.

Nihil

Sudah beberapa kali aku membongkarnya, tetap saja tidak ada.

"Bagaimana ini?" lirihku sedih. Tidak sengaja mataku melirik sebuah surat yang baru tadi malam aku baca.

Untuk Naruto

Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Konoha sayang. Kaa-san harap baik-baik saja. Oh ya sayang, ada yang ingin Tou-san dan Kaasan katakan pada Naru dan kedua anikimu itu. Tetapi, berhubung Tou-san mu sedang sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan jadi tidak bisa ke Konoha. Kaa-san ingin Naru, Ino dan Kyuubi bisa ke Amerika minggu depan. Jangan lupa, pakailah kalung pemberian Baa-sanmu itu ya sayang..

Jangan lupa ya.. see you next time Naru-chan.

p.s

jangan coba-coba mencoba alasan yang tidak masuk akal Naru..

salam cinta, Kushina

End Naruto p.o.v

"Bagaimana ini?, mana mungkin aku bisa menolak kemauan Kaa-san" gumam Naruto sedih.

"Bagaimana apa?" terdengar suara serak mengalun di telinga Naruto, membangun khayalan Naruto akan apa yang terjadi padanya kalau sang Ibu mengetahui bahwa kalungnya hilang

"Kyuni-ni hiks.. kalungku hiks.. hilang" ucap Naruto terisak-isak.

GULP

Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya sulit. Bagaimana tidak kalau Naruto yang sedari lahir memang sudah manis tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan baju tidur yang terbuka di bagian paha putihnya *mengingat baju tidur yang dipakai Naruto sedikit kebesaran untuk tubuh mungilnya*, dengan wajah memerah dan memelas miliknya, sukses membuat Kyuubi horny di tempat.

"Kyuu-ni tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuubi yang seakan-akan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Hn" balas Kyuubi yang sudah menonaktifkan khayalan tingkat tingginya akan sosok Naruto di depannya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas kearah kakaknya itu.

"Maksud loe?" tanya Kyuubi balik. *bego mode on* # PLAK

"Kalungku hilang aniki" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Bisakah kau mengurangi suaramu itu hah, kau membuatku tuli bodoh"

"Tapi kalu.. Mph"

"Aku tahu, kalungmu hilangkan" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalung pemberian Baa-san kan" sekali lagi Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuubi menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya..

"Kalungku. juga. hilang" ucap kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Hah, benarkah itu?" tanya Naruto sangsi. "mana mungkin seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang rapinya melebihi Kaa-san bisa dengan mudahnya menghilangkan kalung" batin Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong Naruto. Sudahlah, aku mau berangkat kuliah dulu mau ikut?" ajak Kyuubi sambil berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar Naruto.

"Eh... baiklah" desah Naruto pasrah dengan sikap cuek bebek Kyuubi. "nanti saja mencarinya" pikir Naruto berlalu.

Tbc

Lelahnya... rasanya tulangku remuk semua *lebay*... oh ya bagaimana minna...

Kalau bagus, terima kasih (lagi)

Kalau jelek .. yah gomen

Yang penting,, kritik dan saran Ryu tunggu selalu...

Akhir kata... jaa nee dan Ryu tunggu RnR nya...


	4. fujoshi vs fudanshi

Yo... Ryu hadir lagi minna.. Gomen terlambat updet..

Alasannya Ryu kebanyakan tugas, ulangan dan harus menyelesaikan fict lainnya sehingga tidak sempat buat melirik fict ini... gomen sekali lagi..

Oh ya, ini adalah balasan dari review semuanya minna...

Ai : arigatou Ai-chan

99 : Hmmm... Ryu bikin pasangan ItaSasu ada alasannya. tapi tenang saja, fict ini tidak incest kok, jadi dak ada cerita kisah cinta Itachi dan Sasuke.. hahaha...

Nasumichan Uharu : maaf baru updet sekarang..

Zukabaka : Zuka.. kok Cuma charanya saja yang dibilang kawai.. trus kalau Ryu gimana?, Ryu kan sama kawainya seperti Naru-chan *lebay mode on*

Tomatto Hime : salam fujo juga

Kitsune Syhufellrs : hahaha.. Ryu kurang suka sama pair NaruSasu, gomen

Sora asagi : gomen dak ngejelasin ciri-ciri Kyuubi soalnya Ryu pikir Sora-san udah tau..

Rizuki Tasuku : thanks minna...

Baiklah, dengan ini Ryu ucapin terima kasih dan selamat membaca, semoga tidak mengecewakan..

Cinderella versi YAOI

Namikaze Ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : romance and humor

Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, Itakyuu (main pair), NaruHina, slight SasoDei, ShinoSai, KakaIru, ItaSasu

Rated : T

Dont like

Dont read just press back

Siang hari di atap sekolah..

Sasuke, panggil saja begitu. Pemuda dengan kelahiran 23 juni ini mengerutkan dahinya sejenak. Menatap menyelidik kearah gadis berambut pirang yang tersenyum ahh lebih tepatnya menyeringai di depannya itu.

"Bagaimana?, apa kau tertarik?" tanya gadis itu, iris safir keabu-abuannya menatap tepat iris onix Sasuke, menandakan bahwa ia sangat serius dengan perkataannya itu.

"Entahlah, aku belum bisa percaya dengan ceritamu itu" jawab Sasuke akhirnya, memutuskan kontak mata dengan gadis bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja Suke, tapi kalau kau penasaran kau sudah tahu dimana bisa menemuiku kan" ucapnya berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak bimbang dengan keputusannya yang akan ia ambil.

"Argh, kenapa mencarimu saja begitu sulit sih" gumam Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris onixnya sebelum kembali terbuka untuk menatap kalung biru safir yang terlihat sangat indah di matanya dengan bentuk jeruk di tangannya. "Akan kutemukan kau princess, bagaimanapun caranya" batin Sasuke.

Ino P.O.V

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Ino. Anak kedua dari pasangan Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki bernama Namikaze Kyuubi dan adik kembar bernama Namikaze Naruto yang hanya selisih 5 menit dari kelahiranku.

Perlu kalian tahu kalau aku adalah seorang fujoshi akut.

Terkejut?

Aku rasa tidak, lagipula bukan aku saja yang fujoshi di sini.

Ibuku, aniki bahkan Naruto juga mempunyai hobi yang sama denganku. Bisa dikatakan hobi kami diturunkan oleh Ibu.

Oke, cukup perkenalannya. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia sekali.

Kenapa?

Karna aku sudah mempunyai rencana kecil untuk kedua saudaraku yang selama ini aku anggap masih sangat polos. Saking polosnya, mereka tidak bisa menyadari bahwa selama ini mereka telah masuk dalam perangkapku.

"Its gonna be fun, right?" batinku menyeringai senang ketika otak kecilku memutarkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

End Ino P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

"Ino" panggil Sakura mendekatinya, wajahnya tampak berseri-seri menandakan bahwa ada berita bagus yang terjadi yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan you-know-what-I-mean. tangan putihnya mengulurkan buku sampul berwarna pink miliknya kearah Ino masih dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, sehingga mampu membuat Lee bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, dan sesuai perkiraan kita" jawab Sakura senang.

"Sudah kuduga, ayo Sakura. Aku tidak ingin menyiakan waktu berharga kita" ajak Ino dengan seringai kejam menghiasi wajahnya, sukses membuat Kyuubi yang tengah duduk santai langsung merasakan firasat buruk akan datang.

Skip time

Matahari bersinar terik siang ini, menyebabkan sebagian dari murid Konoha High School enggan bermain dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di bawah naungan pohon atau sekedar pergi ke Perpustakaan untuk menghindari terpaan sinar matahari. Begitu juga dengan pemeran utama kita satu ini. Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah yang mempunyai pohon-pohon rimbun sehingga menjadi tempat favoritenya, apalagi dalam membicarakan hal-hal penting dalam kelompoknya.

Sebuah senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya ketika dari kejauhan ia sudah dapat melihat ketiga sahabtanya sudah duduk rapi menunggu kedatangannya.

"Gomen terlambat" ucapnya ketika kakinya berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Wajahnya yang memang dari dulu sudah manis tampak memerah dengan peluh membasahi pelipis, membuat ketiga sahabatnya kesulitan menelan ludah melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggoda iman itu.

"Bodoh" desah Gaara memijat pelipisnya, berharap bahwa suatu saat Naruto sadar akan sikap bodohnya itu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau polos sih Naru?" tanya Kiba ikutan pusing.

"Eh, Aku ini tidak bodoh. Buktinya aku bisa mendapatkan ranking satu di kelas" protes Naruto tidak terima dikatakan 'bodoh' begitu saja oleh Kiba sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Lupakan Saja, kau memang bodoh Naru" ucap Kyuubi bermaksud melerai, yang tentu saja bermakna negative bagi Naruto.

"Sudah kubi.."

"Selamat siang semuanya" sapa ( baca : teriak) seorang gadis berambut pirang mendekati mereka. Diikuti oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut pink lembut dibelakangnya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Kyuubi dengan deathglare mematikan miliknya. Jujur saja, ia sedikit trauma akan kekalahannya waktu itu dan sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi menerima ajakan Ino dalam hal apapun. Tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah. Dan entah kenapa ia juga merasakan bahwa si Author satu ini memang sangat menyukai dirinya menderita, well bukan dirinya juga sih. Tetapi bisa dibilang teman-temannya.

"Ayolah Kyuu, kami kan bermaksud baik datang kesini" ucap Ino dengan senyum manisnya yang terlihat seperti seringai di mata Kyuubi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti dengan maksud Ino sebenarnya.

"Kalian pasti tahu kalau kami menginginkan foto yaoi pair SasoDei, ShinoSai, KakaIru, ItaSasu. Tetapi kalian Cuma mendapatkan pair KakaIru dan pair lain yang tidak berguna, jadi.." Ino menghela napas perlahan sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku meminta pair yang belum kalian dapatkan. Waktunya 1 minggu dari sekarang dan aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya" ucap Ino dengan seringai yang terkesan licik ketika melihat wajah Kyuubi yang pucat pasi.

"Kau gila, lagipula mana mungkin kami bisa mendapatkannya dengan waktu 1 minggu. Kau kan sudah melihatnya dengan jelas kalau Sasuke dan Itachi itu straight" protes Naruto tidak terima dengan keputusan Ino yang menurutnya mustahil.

"Tidak ada protes, kalian bisa melakukannya mulai dari sekarang. Selamat siang semua" balas Sakura dengan wajah seramnya, seakan mengatakan _jangan-protes-kalau-kalian-masih-mau-hidup-sampai-besok. _Kemudian dengan langkah tenang menyusul Ino yang lebih dahulu pergi.

Namun tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik kearah Naruto. "Oh ya Naru, tadi aku lihat kalungmu ada di Sasuke. Kalau mau kau bisa mengambilnya. Yah, kalau kau berani" ucap Ino sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap horror sang kakak. "Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus mempunyai kakak sepertinya sih" batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya yang terasa begitu berat.

Skip time

Malam harinya di kamar Kyuub

Sunyi

Itulah yang terjadi dalam pertemuan fudanshi saat ini, sejak tadi tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Mereka semua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan jangkrik milik tetangga sebelah yang biasanya berteriak paling nyaring pun diam, seakan ikut larut dalam keheningan malam yang sunyi nan mencekam tersebut. Sampai suatu ketika..

"Argh, kenapa bisa jadi begini sih" teriak Naruto akhirnya, tidah tahan dengan suasana hening yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti orang gila Naru, kau membuatku pusing" keluh seorang pemuda berambut orange jingga yang berdiri bersandar tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Mata merahnya menatap kesal kearah Naruto, menandakan bahwa ia sedikit terganggu dengan suara cempreng Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana ini?, aku tidak mau kalungku diambil oleh Sasuke" rengek Naruto kembali.

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak mungkin kita akan mundur sampai sejauh ini kan" desah kiba.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Betul, yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah membuat rencana. Bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus menang" teriak Naruto bersemangat, di belakangnya terlihat gambar ombak keras disertai petir menyambar sebagai backgroundnya.

"Memangnya kau sudah mendapatkan ide Nar?" tanya kiba sangsi.

"Eh- belum" jawab Naruto dengan tampang polos yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari ketiga sabahatnya itu. "Kami-sama, kenapa kau menciptakan orang sebodoh Naruto" rutuk Gaara sweet drop.

"Baka Naruto, Kyuu apa kau tidak mempunyai rencana?" tanya Gaara penuh harap.

"Ada satu, tapi resikonya tinggi dan tingkat keberhasilannya rendah" jawab kyuubi lemah. Jujur, ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berkutik dengan permainan Ino dan Sakura yang terbilang sangat rapi. "Andai saja aku tahu lebih awal" batin Kyuubi menyesal.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Begini, bla.. bla.. bla.."

Dan akhirnya malam yang mencekam diakhiri dengan di dapatkan sebuah rencana di tangan mereka. Tidak menyadari bahwa rencana itu akan mengubah takdir mereka di masa depan.

Di tempat lain..

Di sebuah restoran bernuansa Eropa terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah menghela napas lelah. Iris onixnya sedari tadi tampak gelisah memandangi jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya sebelum kembali menghela napas lelah untuk beberapa kalinya dalam 1 menit terakhir ini. Sampai ketika iris onixnya berhenti pada seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki restoran.

"Gomen terlambat" ucapnya kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Ino to the point.

"Hn"

"Lalu?"

"Aku terima, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan" jawab Sasuke, matanya menatap serius kearah Ino.

"Hn, ternyata pangeran Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta ya?" ucap Ino dengan seringai mengejek menghiasi bibir merah cherrynya.

"Hn, katakan saja. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk meladenimu Ino" balas Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan tingkah gadis di depannya ini.

"Baiklah. Soal rencana, besok pagi akan aku berikan secepatnya"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tidak menyadari seringai yang tercetak samar-samar di bibir merah cherry milik sang gadis a.k.a Ino. "Mission one complete" batin Ino tersenyum senang.

Tbc

Siapakah yang menang?

Fujoshi ataukah fudanshi

Dan apakah sang pangeran akan berhasil menemukan cinderellanya?

Hah, ceritanya gantung...

Gomen Cuma sampai di sini Ryu bisa buat dulu..

Insyaallah satu minggu lagi Ryu publish chapter selanjutnya..

Oleh karena itu, mohon dukungannya dengan cara RnR..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please.. ^_^


	5. rencana

Hahahaha... senangnya bisa kembali lagi...

Setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya Ryu bisa hadir kembali di FFn ini dengan keadaan yang sehat dan baik-baik saja *dak penting*

Gomen lama membuat menunggu minna...

Oke, mari kita mulai saja cerita kita..

Cinderella versi YAOI

Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : romance and humor

Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, Itakyuu (main pair), NaruHina, slight SasoDei, ShikaSai, ItaSasu

Rated : T

Dont like

Dont read just press back

Sebagaimana cerita yang sebelumnya, mari kita mulai cerita ini pada pagi hari yang cerah dimana di sebuah kamar dengan warna orange cerah mendominasi, tampak seorang pemuda berparas manis tengah berkaca ria di depan cermin. Senyuman manis menghiasi parasnya yang terlihat sangat manis pagi ini, untuk terakhir kali melihat pantulan dirinya di depan kaca.

"Kau memang tampan, Naruto" pujinya tersenyum bangga. *sweet drop*

Tinggalkan sejenak acara Naruto yang sedang dilanda penyakit Narsis dari Itachi. Sekarang kita beralih kepemuda satunya yang tampaknya... masih belum bangun.

"Kyuubi, cepetan bangun" teriak Ino tepat di samping telinganya.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

"Satu menit lagi.." gumam Kyuubi sambil memeluk gulingnya erat.

CTAK

Tiga guratan kemarahan kini terpampang jelas di dahi Ino. Dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi dan tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa seember air cucian piring. Dan..

BYUR...

"Banjir.." pekik Kyuubi tiba-tiba saat merasakan dinginnya air cucian milik sang adik tercinta.

"Banjir dari Amerika, cepat mandi sana rubah tua. Kau ini malas sekali sih" omel Ino layaknya seorang Ibu yang tengah menceramahi sang 'anak'. *Bukannya Hongkong ya?*

"Ck, berisik. Aku sudah bangun, puas!" bentak Kyuubi kesal.

Menyeringai senang, Ino akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kyuubi sebelum ia kembali mendengar teriakan Kyuubi yang sepertinya baru saja menyadari bahwa tubuhnya berbau amis diakibatkan air miliknya tadi. "bermain sebentar sebelum bertarung tidak apa-apa kan" pikirnya licik.

"Brengsek kau Ino!" teriak Kyuubi diiringi dengan suara barang pecah dan teriakan histeris Naruto setelahnya.

"Nyahahaha" tawa setan Ino menggelegar di kediaman Namikaze, membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja akan langsung meremang. Ck, benar-benar setan.

.

.

Skip time

Detik berganti menit dan menit pun berganti dengan jam, siang ini seperti biasa para anggota fudanshi tengah mengadakan pertemuan rahasia di tempat biasa, tampak dari raut wajah mereka yang kali ini memasang wajah serius, menandakan bahwa pertemuan ini merupakan pertemuan terpenting di sepanjang sejarah kehidupan mereka.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kyuubi selaku ketua, untuk terakhir kalinya mengecek kesiapan prajuritnya yang sebentar lagi turun ke arena pertempuran. *lebay*

"Tentu saja, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menang" sahut pemuda berambut merah bata, panggil saja Gaara.

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuubi tersenyum puas "Bagus, seperti kesepakatan Gaara akan menguntit pasangan SasoDei, Kiba dengan pasangan ShikaSai dan terakhir aku dan Naruto akan menguntit pasangan ItaSasu, dan jangan ada kata gagal dalam misi ini, karena ini menyangkut harga diri kita sebagai fudanshi dan pria, mengerti kalian" ucap Kyuubi tegas yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan tanda setuju dari ketiga temannya.

"Pastikan kalau kalian berhasil sebelum jam pulang berdentang" lanjut Kyuubi enteng.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pelajaran terakhir kami" kali ini Narutolah yang menanggapi−tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dari Kyuubi sementara yang lain menggangguk mengiyakan protes Naruto.

"Ck, apa kalian tidak pernah mendengar kata 'bolos' di dalam kamus kalian?" balas Kyuubi enteng, tidak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya ketiga temannya itu merupakan murid teladan. *capslock TELADAN*

Gaara ingin mengeluarkan suara ketika Kyuubi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Kalau kalian gagal, maka End" ucap Kyuubi mengangkat jari telunjuknya yang digoreskan dari kanan dan kiri yang berarti MATI.

GULP

Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba menelan ludahnya dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuubi adalah makhluk kedua tergila setelah Ino yang tidak segan-segan melakukan hal gila hanya karena hal sepele. Apalagi ini?, mereka yakin makhluk bernama Kyuubi itu tidak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka meskipun mereka adalah temannya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Baiklah" jawab mereka hampir serempak sambil berdoa agar fict ini akan segera tamat.

.

.

(KyuuNaru)

Misi : mengambil gambar yaoi dan merebut kalung *khusus KyuuNaru*

Agen : Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Naruto

Target : pasangan ItaSasu, SasoDei, ShikaSai.

Mission : ..

Naruto mengetuk dahinya menggunakan bolpoint hitam bermerek XX saat ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ditulis selanjutnya. Iris safirnya berhenti di sebuah titik di mana ia bisa melihat Gaara tengah menjalani misi rahasianya yaitu menguntit pasangan SasoDei. Tidak jauh dari Gaara, ia juga bisa melihat Kiba juga sudah mulai menjalankan misinya.

Mengeran pelan, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang kakak yang sedari tadi tampak senang sendiri bersama teropong yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Mengernyitkan dahinya, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuubi. "Kyuu, kau sedang lihat apa sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran, menoel-noel pundak Kyuubi yang tampaknya masih asik sendiri.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kyuubi balik, tampaknya tidak ingin meladeni omongan sang adik.

"Kok malah bertanya sih, apa kau tidak lihat Kiba dan Gaara sudah bergerak, terus kita kapan bergeraknya!" protes Naruto kesal. "bisa-bisanya ia santai di saat yang seperti ini" pikir Naruto.

"Diam dan perhatikan" perintah Kyuubi masih melanjutkan aacara intip-mengintipnya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah, merasa tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan jalan pikiran Kyuubi. Mengetahui hal itu, Kyuubi mendesah pelan "Aku sedang melihat kegiatan Itachi dan Sasuke, mengerti"

"Kenapa tidak mengikutinya langsung?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih belum mengerti dengan pikiran Kyuubi.

"Kita harus berhati-hati, bagaimanapun juga, Itachi dan Sasuke bukanlah lawan yang mudah" gumam Kyuubi kembali bermain-main dengan teropongnya.

"Ta.."

"Dan jangan menggangguku Naruto, kalau kau masih ingin merasakan mie berlemakmu itu" lanjut Kyuubi dengan nada datar.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa cm *ngambek mode : ON* "Baiklah, terserah kau saja Kyuu" desah Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

(Gaara)

Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah bata mengendap di balik semak-semak, sedari tadi iris emeraldnya menatap lurus kearah sepasang kekasih yang tampaknya tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya. Dan ia berterimakasih akan hal itu, terutama kepada sang author yang tampaknya dari awal tidak pernah menyiksanya, berbeda dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang selalu di siksa dari awal fict ini dimulai. Namun, acara berterimakasihnya buyar seketika saat sebuah lengan kekar menutup mata dan dan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya lagi di pinggangnya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas, membuat ia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya si pelaku berbisik, dari nada suaranya Gaara bisa menyimpulkan kalau si pelaku adalah seorang pemuda.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gaara balik, bahunya sedikit bergetar menahan amarah yang mau meledak sekaligus takut di waktu yang bersamaan.

Terdengar si pelaku mendecih kesal "Apa kau lupa dengan suaraku Gaa-chan?, mengintip orang pacaran dan bolos pada jam terakhir. Aku mau tahu, kejahatan apa lagi yang akan kau perbuat selanjutnya" hardik sang pelaku menyeringai nakal meskipun gagal karena Gaara tidak melihatnya.

"Cih, menjauh dariku Neji. Kau tidak perlu mengatur hidupku" bentak Gaara tanpa sadar−berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Neji dan..

SREK..

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Deidara geram karena acara romantisnya terganggu akibat ulah Gaara dan Neji.

Namun, hal itu dianggap sebagai angin lalu di telinga Gaara yang tampaknya masih belum sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya. "Mampus gue" inner Gaara merutuki nasib sialnya.

"Gomennasai Deidara dan Sasori senpai. Tadi aku hanya mengejar Gaara sampai kami tidak sadar sudah sampai di sini, ya kan Gaara" jelas Neji sambil menyikut perut Gaara.

"Aww... ah iya. Hahaha" jawab Gaara tertawa garing untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Deidara memicingkan matanya, tidak percaya begitu saja dengan alasan tidak masuk akal dari Neji "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, kami permisi dulu. Gomen sudah mengganggu acara kalian" ucap Neji cepat sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara dan segera menyeretnya berlari menjauh meninggalkan pasangan SasoDei yang melongo tidak percaya.

"Wow, sepertinya adik sepupuku juga sama" gumam Sasori tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara.

"Jangan di sini, bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat" pekik Deidara kaget setengah mati.

"Hn" gumam Sasori cuek kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya menikmati aroma tubuh Deidara yang begitu memabukkan. Ck, pervent

Oke, kita kembali lagi dengan pasangan NejiGaa

Setelah berlari tidak tentu arah, akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang tampaknya sudah lama tidak terpakai. Keduanya tampak sangat kelelahan, peluh membanjiri pelipis mereka kemudian mengalir dan menetes turun ke tanah.

"Hosh.. kau memang gila Gaara" komentar Neji masih kesulitan mengatur deru nafasnya.

Gaara menatap Neji sinis "Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu ke sana hah.. gara-gara kau aku gagal mendapatkan gambar tau" protes Gaara marah dengan aura hitam pekat di sekelilingnya.

"wow.. wow.. easy boys.. siapa yang salah di sini?, aku kan hanya mengingatkan kesalahanmu, memangnya siapa yang berteriak tadi?" seringai melecehkan sekali lagi menghiasi wajah Neji ketika melihat mulut Gaara terbuka tertutup seperti ikan koi kehabisan nafas−tidak berkutik dengan pertanyaannya.

"Terserah. Aku pergi" bentak Gaara kesal, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu sebelum..

"Akan aku bantu" ucap Neji santai, sukses menghentikan langkah Gaara.

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya membuat masalah" hardik Gaara sinis, memandang sekilas wajah Neji.

"Terima atau tidak. Kalau terima aku akan dengan senang hati tidak melaporkan perbuatanmu ini pada ketua osis.."

"Kalau tidak?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sebaliknya, dan bisa kupastikan kalau kau tidak akan bisa berhasil. Bagaimana?" tawar Neji tidak kalah datar.

Gaara memicingkan matanya curiga "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Hyuuga?" geram Gaara merasa dipermainkan oleh makhluk Tuhan yang paling aneh, brengsek dan gila ini. *di bunuh Neji FC*

Sekali lagi, Neji memamerkan seringai di bibirnya "Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Deal or not?"

Gaara menggeram kesal dengan tangan di kepal keras sehingga buku kukunya tampak memutih "Deal" ucap Gaara akhirnya, merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain memilih bekerja sama dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Bagus, senang bekerja sama denganmu Sabaku-san"

.

.

(Kiba)

Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya, tampaknya Kiba memiliki cara yang lebih bagus untuk menjalankan rencanya itu. Sebuah rencana yang memang sudah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa bisa, maka jawabannya ialah karena Kiba memang dari dulu bercita-cita sebagai ahli siasat dalam peperangan tetapi karena tidak sanggup dengan latihan yang ia tonton di televisi maka ia beralih profesi menjadi ahli siasat dalam hal seperti ini. Ck, penakut *di cincang Kiba*

Berbekal dengan permainan aktingnya waktu di kelas drama sekaligus pengetahuan akan beberapa sifat sang target, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua orang pemuda yang sudah ia claim sebagai targetnya.

Dag dig dug

Begitulah suara jantung Kiba yang berdetak tidak karuan, seakan-akan ingin meledak rasanya.

_Here we go!_

Kiba menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sang target "Sai senpai" panggilnya setengah berteriak.

Sai pun menoleh dan mendapatkan Kiba yang tengah berlari kecil kearah mereka "Kemarilah" ajak Sai tersenyum.

"Sai, tolong aku" teriak Kiba panik.

"Tolong apa?" tanya Sai kebingungan.

"Aku kesulitan dalam belajar, bisakah aku menginap di rumahmu untuk belajar?" tanya Kiba lengkap dengan doggy eyes no jutsu.

Sai membelalakkan matanya−terkejut dengan permintaan Kiba "Boleh kok" jawab Sai kembali memperlihatkan senyum palsunya.

"Yey, Arigatou" teriak Kiba girang sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sai, tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari sebelah mereka.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu acara romantis kalian, tetapi bisakah kalian melakukan di tempat yang 'aman', di sini masih di tempat umum" tegur seorang pemuda berambut nanas dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terdefinisikan meskipun kalian mencarinya di google (?).

Oke, lupakan kata-kata terakhir.

"Ah, gomen. Mengganggu kalian" ucap Kiba seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, kenalkan ini Shikamaru. Temanku. Shika ini Kiba" ucap Sai memperkenalkan.

Kiba menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Shikamaru "Kiba" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hoam, Shika. Senang berkenalan denganmu puppy" balas Shikamaru cuek.

CTAK

"Apa-apaan itu, berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya di pesta." batin Kiba kesal setengah mati.

Kiba tersenyum terpaksa "Ya, aku juga"

.

.

Tbc

Yo minna...

Gomen memberikan fict ini gantung lagi karena ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru belum muncul-muncul... chapter selanjutnya akan lebih banyak untuk pair ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru...

Wkwkwkwk... ada yang penasaran tugas apa yang diberikan Ino untuk Sasuke... tebak ayo...!

Nanti Ryu kasih hadiah lohhhh...

Akhir kata.. see you later minna...

Mind to review... berhubung Ryu lagi galau mau pilih 1 diantara 3 rencana fict ini mau kemana..


	6. SasuNaru fight

Ryu comes back... siapa yang rindu Ryu... (R : gak ada!) *pundung di pojok kamar mandi Bakoro*

Oh ya, mau bilang apa ya#plak

Hmmm... Ryu mau ucapin terima kasih ama semua senpai, readers, terus siapa lagi ya.. hm,, semuanya sudah yang bersedia membaca fict Ryu.. syukur-syukur deh kalau mau ninggalin tanda berupa review..

Hmm,, Ryu di sini Cuma bilang kalau Ryu tidak terima flame yang tidak bermutu..

Oke, hanya ini yang mau Ryu bilang.. akhir kata happy reading minna...

Cinderella versi yaoi

Chara dan lisensi aslinya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, Ryu hanya meminjam untuk sementara.. tetapi cerita ini milik Namikaze Ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Genre : romance and humor

Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, Itakyuu (main pair), NaruHina, slight SasoDei, ShiKaSai, ItaSasu

Rated : T

Dont like

Dont read just press back

.

.

Malam harinya di kediaman Namikaze..

"Apaaaa!−"

NGING

"Bisakah kau diam Naruto, kau membuatku tuli tau" protes Kyuubi kesal.

"Aku tidak mau Aniki, itu namanya bunuh diri"

"Kau harus mau"

"Tidak"

"Harus, ini demi harga diri kita 'Naruto'!" paksa Kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhirnya, sukses membuat Naruto speechless karenanya.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya, aku juga kan harus sekolah" tolak Naruto lirih, tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Kau kan bisa izin" jawab Kyuubi enteng.

"Teta.."

"Tenang saja, ini akan segera berakhir. Aku janji kok" senyuman manis kini bertengger di bibir merah Kyuubi, berharap dengan ini bisa membuat hati Naruto luluh karenanya.

"Baiklah" desah Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Apa boleh buat, kalau terus-terusan bertengkar seperti ini, maka masalah mereka tidak akan pernah selesai. Begitulah pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Bagus, akan aku buatkan surat lamaranmu, surat ijazah palsu, passport, pas foto, raport, bla.. bla.. bla.." Kyuubi terus mengoceh tanpa henti, tidak peduli kalau Naruto akan menanggapinya atau tidak.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya, pusing. "Aniki, aku ini akan melamar menjadi pembantu, bukan jadi presiden" teriak Naruto frustasi. Entah perasaan atau memang benar adanya kalau sang author sangat senang membuat Kyuubi OOC di fict ini.

"Lalu?" beo Kyuubi tidak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah innocentnya yang mampu membuat banci kaleng di samping rumah sang author berteriak kesetanan (?).

Naruto menghela nafas berat "Jadi aku hanya membutuhkan surat lamaran dan baju yang sesuai dengan pekerjaanku, understand?" jelas Naruto memasuki mode Bule.

Kyuubi manggut-manggut mengerti "Apa kau tidak perlu raport" tawar Kyuubi lagi yang langsung disambut dengan lemparan bakiak dan saudaranya dari sang adik.

"Dasar Kyuu-ni bodoh" teriak Naruto marah kemudian meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sudah sedari tadi pingsan dengan tidak elitnya. Ck, menakutkan.

Akhirnya, malam yang indah ini di akhiri dengan pingsannya sang ketua dan masa depan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Skip time

Pagi hari di tempat yang sama..

Hari minggu, hari yang selalu di tunggu-tunggu, hari dimana semua orang bisa bersenang-senang dan bebas dari tugas Sekolah ataupun di Kantor. Namun kedua hal di atas saat ini sedang tidak berlaku pada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang

ehh..

Apakah si author satu ini belum memberitahu kalau di chapter ini Naruto tidak menjadi seorang pemuda melainkan menjadi seorang gadis manis.

Yap.

Namikaze Naruto saat ini telah berubah 100% menjadi seorang gadis. Berterimakasihlah kepada sang kakak yang sudah susah payah mengubahnya menjadi secantik dan semanis ini. Apalagi dengan rambut pirang panjangnya serta kulit yang diputihkan menyerupai kulit gadis pada umumnya serta bentuk tubuh dan tinggi yang mendukung. Ahh jangan lupakan pakaian putih ketat dan pendek sehingga perut ratanya bisa terlihat dengan indahnya ketika ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan rok setinggi lutut brenda lengkap dengan tiara kecil yang tersemat di kepalanya, sukses membuat Naruto tampil cantik, manis, feminim dan ...sexy. *author pingsan*

"xixixi , kau memang manis Naruto" ujar Kyuubi terkikik geli, sangat menikmati penderitaan Naruto.

Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal, tidak terima dengan komentar bernada melecehkan yang dilontarkan sang kakak "Jangan mengejekku Kyuu-ni, aku ini laki-laki tahu" protes Naruto kesal.

"Baiklah, laki-laki yang manis" koreksi Kyuubi menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak sopan, padahal aku kan sudah susah-susah menderita seperti ini untuknya" gerutu Naruto tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Kyuubi seraya menyeret Naruto memasuki mobil yang sedari tadi terparkir dengan manisnya.

Setelah kepergian mobil Kyuubi, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink muncul dari semak-semak. menyeringai senang ia segera merogoh kantong tasnya dan mengambil sebuah handphone yang sedari tadi berteriak ingin di angkat.

"Moshi moshi" sapanya ramah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Berhasil, tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan perhitungan kita"

"Apa itu?"

"Kyuubi tidak ikut, hanya Naruto yang bermain. Apa kita harus bertindak?" tanya Sakura meminta persetujuan.

"Tidak usah, masalah Kyuubi kita bisa mengurusnya nanti. Kerja bagus Sakura. Tinggal menunggu aksi Sasuke" jawab sang penelepon menyeringai licik.

"Hn, baiklah Ino" ucap Sakura kemudian memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan" pikir Sakura mulai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Ck, fujoshi

Skip time

Dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah ru−mansion besar milik keluarga terkaya seKonoha. Sebuah mansion termegah dan terluas yang pernah ada. Saking luasnya, kalian bisa dipastikan tersesat jika baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat tersebut.

Sesaat, Naruto kagum dengan interior luar mansion Uchiha, karena bagaimanapun mansion miliknya 5 kali lebih kecil dibandingkan milik Uchiha. Tetapi bukan berarti keluarga Naruto miskin. Hey, keluarga Namikaze kan keluarga kedua terkaya di Konoha, tetapi karena alasan yang sangat bijak dari sang ayah yang mengatakan kalau mereka harus irit dan menggunakan uang dengan sebaik mungkin, maka jadilah mereka hanya menghuni rumah yang hanya 2 tingkat. Poor Naruto.

Oke, back to the story

"Hey Nar, ayo keluar" perintah Kyuubi dengan nada mengusir.

"Ya.. ya.. aku keluar nih" balas Naruto ketus.

"Ingat, kau harus berhasil mendapatkan kalung itu dulu. Urusan foto biar aku yang urus. Kau hanya harus mengikuti perintahku. Kamarmu sudahku lengkapi dengan camera tersembunyi. Jadi jangan khawatir" jelas Kyuubi untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku di tolak bekerja di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membayar orang untuk melakukan itu. Dan sekarang kau resmi menjadi pembantu di mansion ini" ucap Kyuubi enteng.

Naruto menggangguk setuju sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mansion mewah tersebut.

.

.

.

Skip time

Tersesat adalah hal yang lumrah dan biasa untuk semua orang. Begitu juga dengan keadaan pemeran utama kita saat ini. Setelah acara perkenalan sesama pelayan dan lainnya, akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega karena saat ini ia sah menjadi pelayan di mansion milik Uchiha.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata Naruto yang notabene tidak bisa bersabar menunggu esok, karena menurut penuturan pelayan lainnya, sang target a.k.a Sasuke dan Itachi sedang tidak ada di rumah, maka dengan segala resiko yang akan ditanggungnya nanti, Naruto pergi menyelinap memasuki kamar mereka. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Belum saja Naruto masuk ke kamar sang Uchiha, ia terlebih dahulu dibingungkan dengan lorong-lorong kamar yang tidak ada habisnya, dengan kata lain ia tersesat. (garis bawahi tersesat).

"Hiks, bagaimana ini?" lirih Naruto sedih, iris safirnya menatap liar seluruh penjuru lorong, berharap akan ada yang menemukannya meskipun ia harus mencari alasan untuk itu. Dan salahkan lampu temaram yang dipasang di setiap sisi tembok yang membuat semua warna tembok sama saja.

"Tenang, ini hanya lorong. Tidak akan ada hantu, tidak ada hantu, tidak ada hantu.." rapal Naruto terus-menerus mengulangi ucapannya. Sampai telinganya menangkap sebuah suara halus nan merdu.

Because my heart is a broken heart  
I can't let you go like this, what now?  
Even if I look shaky and dangerous  
I can only hold you in, what now?  
I love you (I'm sure you do too) I won't do it (you will do it)  
I will do it, I'm only gonna look at you  
Please stay here, I'm asking you a favor, I'll treat you better, I can't let you go yet  
I must live, I must survive, cause I will stop some day

*This place is a paradise only if you're here  
A paradise that has locked you in against your will  
A sad paradise that you won't go if you're awake  
A paradise that we can be together forever, oh

I can only watch you while holding my breath  
I can only do so cause it might break  
You look at me (you probably will) you don't look (you will)  
You look at me and it hurts  
Please stay here, I'm asking you a favor, I'll treat you better, I can't let you go yet  
I must live, I must survive, cause I will stop some day

Translate lagu paradise, Infinitive

alunan lagu merdu menyapa alat pendengaran Naruto, membuat sang empu terdiam sejenak menikmati alunan suara yang seakan-akan menghipnotisnya untuk mengikutinya. Perlahan-lahan, langkah kaki Naruto berjalan mengikuti suara lagu itu berasal, sampai iris safirnya dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven berbentuk pantat bebek tampak memejamkan matanya sambil bernyanyi, terlihat sangat menikmati belaian lembut angin malam di permukaan kulitnya.

Sampai ketika bibirnya berhenti bernyanyi, tampaknya sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto "Siapa kau?" tanyanya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Naruto menggaruk dagunya, tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan saat ini "Sa.. ya.. pelayan baru di mansion ini.. nama saya Nana" jawab Naruto gugup.

"Hn, pergilah. Kau menggangguku" usir Sasuke datar, sebelum ia kembali mengernyitkan dahinya mendapati Naruto tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya berada.

"Ano.. bisakah tuan memberitahukanku dimana arah kamar pelayan. Tadi aku tersesat" pinta Naruto lengkap dengan semburat pink di pipinya−malu.

Sontak, Sasuke membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam menampilkan iris hitam kelam miliknya. "Hn, Dobe" ejek Sasuke datar.

CTAK

"Maaf tuan, coba di ulangi lagi" pinta Naruto tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"DOBE.. D-O-B-E. Dengar!" ulang Sasuke sedikit keras masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maaf, tetapi aku bukan Dobe, namaku Nana, bukan Dobe" koreksi Naruto pemuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Dobe lebih cocok untukmu dibandingkan Nana, Dobe" balas Sasuke bersikukuh.

"Namaku Nana, dasar TEME!" teriak Naruto kesal, menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

_Ups_

Reflext, Naruto langsung menutup bibirnya dengan mata melebar sempurna. Tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan segera dipecat karena dengan beraninya menghina majikan.

_Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?_

Terkejut?, tentu. Namun hal itu hanya bertahan selama sepersekian detik, karena dengan cepatnya ia langsung menggantikannya dengan wajah datarnya. "Menarik" batin Sasuke merasa senang karena sudah menemukan mainan baru untuknya.

Menyeringai licik, Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian dengan langkah tenang meninggalkan Naruto yang tampaknya masih shock.

"Hey, sampai kapan kau diam di sana" tegur Sasuke datar.

"Eph−"

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Tunggu aku" teriak Naruto ketakutan sembari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan.

.

.

.

Skip time, pagi hari di dapur

Pagi menjelang, menyapa seluruh penghuni di mansion Uchiha. Meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 WK (waktu konoha), namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk bangun lebih awal. Apalagi kalau mereka yang harus langsung disibukkan dengan pekerjaan dapur, yang tentu saja harus menyediakan sarapan pagi untuk kedua tuan muda mereka tepat pukul 07.00 pagi. Ck, mendokusei

"Nana, cepat masak sup tomat ini!" perintah seorang gadis bersurai coklat muda, berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto yang masih saja melongo bak orang gila *di tendang Naruto*. Tepatnya bingung harus bagaimana, melihat semua orang tampak sibuk memasak. WTH!. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memasak nasi, yang ia tahu hanyalah memasak mie.

"Ayo!" perintahnya kembali dengan nada sedikit dikeraskan, sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang tomat segar yang Naruto yakini baru saja dipetik dari kebunnya. Sementara Naruto semakin bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menutupi ketidakmampuannya. Karena bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh di keluarkan dari mansion ini hanya karena hal kecil semacam ini. Menyogok?, yang benar saja, ia bahkan tidak membawa sepeser yen pun.

_shit_

Sesuai pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa mati sebelum berperang.

Tidak ingin menyiakan pengorbanannya, dengan wajah lesu seperti wajah seseorang yang tidak makan seharian, ia menerima sekeranjang penuh tomat itu dan segera beranjak ke sebuah dapur kecil miliknya.

Tidak peduli kalau masakannya pantas di konsumsi atau tidak, dengan cepat ia memotong semua tomat itu menjadi potongan tidak tentu ukuran. Ada yang di potong dua, di cacah, dan ada juga yang dihancurkan sampai hancur tidak berbentuk.

"Kau memang hebat, chef Naruto" gumam Naruto mengangumi hasil penyiksaannya terhadap benda tak jelas gendernya itu.

"Sekarang, harus bagaimana ya?" gumam Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat cara memasak sang kakak, Ino.

_Sekarang, kita tinggal memasaknya hingga matang_

Tidak sengaja, Naruto mendengar suara yang berasal dari koki lain. Yang entah kenapa, sangat membantunya di saat seperti ini. Berlari kecil, Naruto segera berlari ke arah peralatan memasak yang tersedia dengan rapi di meja di sampingnya.

Kembali, Naruto dibuat pusing untuk kedua kalinya. Di depannya, terpampang ratusan perlengkapan masak dengan berbagai ukuran dan fungsi.

"Ini apa ya fungsinya?" gumam Naruto berfikir keras, menerka fungsi dari beberapa benda mengkilat di depannya itu.

Sementara Naruto yang disibukkan dengan fungsi benda keras yang berwarna silver, mari kita lihat ke pemuda satunya, yang tampaknya sudah bangun sedari tadi, bahkan sebelum para pelayan membangunkannya.

Saat ini, ia tengah sibuk mengotak atik alat elektronik yang orang sebut handphone. Jari lentiknya tampak sangat mahir mengetik serangkaian pesan di atas layar touchscreen.

Tit.. tit.. tit..

Mengerang kesal, ia kembali membuka layar handphonenya, di depannya terpampang sebuah pesan yang memang 2 hari ini ia tunggu-tunggu.

From : devil fujo

_Jagalah kalung itu, akan ada pencuri yang akan mengambilnya._

"Hn, aku sudah tahu itu bodoh" gumam Sasuke memasukkan handphone ke saku celananya, kemudian melangkah kaki jenjangnya keluar kamarnya, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 WK.

.

.

.

Setelah acara masak-memasak yang sangat sulit dan merepotkan, akhirnya masakan sup tomat ala namikaze Naruto selesai.

Hasilnya?

Jangan tanyakan lagi, bisa dikatakan HANCUR TOTAL.

Hei, jangan salahkan Naruto akan hal itu, ia kan belum pernah melakukannya. Jadi wajar kan?

Oke, back to the story

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Naruto membawa semangkuk penuh sup buatannya menuju meja besar yang saat ini sudah di penuhi dengan makanan berbagai macam. Dengan cepat, ia segera menaruh masakannya dan pergi jauh-jauh dari sana, tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi setelahnya.

Namun, tampaknya takdir berkata lain. Karena belum saja kakinya melangkah, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Dobe, berhenti" alunan baritone bernada datar sontak membuat tubuh Naruto membeku seketika. Ia mengenal suara itu, bahkan sangat mengenalnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan Uchiha" tanya Naruto sopan. "Dan namaku bukan Dobe, tetapi Nana tuan" lanjutnya tersenyum manis namun menakutkan.

"Makanan apa ini?" tanya Sasuke menatap jijik sup tomat di depannya itu.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu Sasuke. "Itu sup tomatlah, apa lagi" jawab Naruto malas.

"Apa ini yang namanya masakan?, anjing pun tidak mau memakannya. Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" hardik Sasuke datar, dan dengan tidak berperi ke-sup-an, ia membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

CTAK

Naruto tidak tahan sudah. Perlahan-lahan, aura hitam pekat menyelubungi tubuhnya. Tidak peduli siapa yang di depannya, apakah itu presiden sekalipun. Ia akan tetap melawannya. Menghina masakan terbaiknya sama saja menyulut api iblis dalam tubuhnya.

Tersenyum manis namun terkesan mengerikan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke. Dibenaknya sudah terngiang-ngiang ribuan rencana yang sudah dipastikan devil, karena bagaimanapun ia tidak kalah iblisnya dengan Kyuubi ataupun Ino. Meskipun ia jarang memperlihatkannya di depan orang lain.

"Membunuh?, untuk apa membunuhmu sekarang kalau aku bisa melakukannya kapanpun aku mau" ucap Naruto santai. Memainkan ujung jarinya di dada bidang milik Sasuke sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Dengar ya, aku memang tidak pandai memasak. Tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu kepada seorang perempuan atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, tuan" bisik Naruto dengan nada mengancam. Tetapi bukan seorang Uchiha kalau ia akan gentar dengan ancaman kecil dari Naruto, apalagi kedudukan Naruto yang hanyalah seorang perempuan dan pelayan di rumahnya. "Dasar bodoh" pikir Sasuke memandang remeh Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe" balasnya menyeringai menantang, merasa tidak rugi memilih Naruto sebagai mainan barunya.

"Aku harap kau tidak bermain-main dengan perkataanmu itu, Dobe" ucap Sasuke sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau akan menyesal dengan perkataanmu itu, Uchiha Sasuke" gumam Naruto menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

Tbc

Huwa, akhirnya selesai...

Ada yang protes dengan jalan ceritanya...?

Kalau ada yang protes, kalian boleh PM atau review, nanti Ryu bales di chapter selanjutnya.. akhir kata, see you later minna...


	7. the war has begin

Ohayou/konnichiwa/konbanwa minna... setelah lama menghilang akhirnya Ryu kembali dengan cinderella versi yaoi .. ahh lebih tepatnya cinderella versi ryu sendiri.

Kenapa?

Karna jalan ceritanya mengikuti keinginan ryu, bukan mengikuti alur cerita aslinya...

Protes?

Protesnya ke kantor polisi aja ya... *cengo'*

Oke, ada yang mau tebak bagaimana akhir ceritanya?

Atau pair apa yang duluan terbentuk?

Inilah nominasinya..

NejiGaa

SasuNaru

ItaKyuu

ShikaKiba

NaruRyu *mengharap mode on*

Bagi yang bisa menebaknya, akan mendapat hadiah.. batasnya sampai chater selanjutnya Ryu updet.. bagi yang berminat boleh kok ikutan, sekedar untuk mencari seperti apa analisa minna tentang alur cerita ini..

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati

Cinderella versi yaoi

Chara dan lisensi aslinya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, Ryu hanya meminjam untuk sementara.. tetapi cerita ini milik Namikaze Ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Genre : romance and humor

Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, Itakyuu (main pair), NaruHina, slight SasoDei, ShiKaSai, ItaSasu

Rated : T

Dont like

Dont read just press back

.

.

Salah satu hal yang membedakan dirinya dengan ketiga temannya yang lain adalah salah satunya ia lebih waras sehingga akan mempertimbangkan sesuatu agar resiko yang dihadapinya nanti tidak akan membahayakan harga diri, harkat dan martabat dirinya di hadapan umum dan tuhan nantinya disaat ia ada di alam akhirat kelak. Begitu pula saat ini dimana ia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan yang mempunyai resiko yang sama besar. Mendesah pelan, ia bangkit dari kursi belajarnya ketika melihat layar handphonenya menampilkan sebuah pesan baru.

"_Nomor tidak dikenal_" batinnya mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Ragu-ragu diangkatnya benda berbentuk segiempat itu dan segera menekan tombol 'buka'.

+632156xxxx

**Message:**

**Temui aku selesai istirahat sekolah Gaa-chan.**

**Neji**

CTAK

Perempatan samar-samar terlihat di dahinya−tidak terima dengan pesan yang baru ia baca yang seakan-akan mengejeknya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Gaara menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ke telinganya. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan protes, titik. Meskipun harus mengorbankan harga dirinya sekalipun.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Ceklek

"Breng..."

"**Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk menghubungi nomor ini, silahkan isi pulsa anda untuk bisa menghubungi nomor ini" **Gaara mematung seketika, perlahan-lahan namun pasti warna merah menggantikan warna putih pucat di wajahnya.

KRAK.. PRANG..

Dan itulah suara terakhir yang akan kita dengar setelahnya sekaligus akhir dari hidup sang handphone. Oh, sangat bukan Sabaku saja.

Kiba mengacak rambut coklatnya ketika tidak ada satupun rencana briliantnya yang sudah ia rangkum dalam buku tebal miliknya berhasil. Semuanya gagal, padahal buku dengan halaman 200 dengan 142 rencana di dalamnya, setidaknya satu diantara mereka yang berhasil. Apalagi 2 hari ini ia harus dikurung bersama Shikamaru di Apartement yang sama karenakan Sai menginap di rumah saudaranya, Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Itachi.

Lalu kenapa ia tidak kembali ke Apartementnya dan kembali saat Sai pulang?

Jawabannya simple. Berterimakasihlah kepada sang bunda yang menyuruhnya untuk menginap selama libur musim panas dikarenakan alasannya untuk belajar bersama Sai.

Perfect

Ia hampir saja menghancurkan meja yang ada di depannya saking kesal.

_Menyerah?_

Tentu saja tidak. Seorang Inuzuka Kiba tidak akan mungkin menyerah. Demi dewa Jashin dan pengikutnya yang sesat *di panggang Hidan* ia berjanji akan berjuang dan keluar sebagai pemenangnya pada akhirnya nanti. Kembali, ia berusaha memutar gear otaknya yang sedari tadi ia paksa untuk berpikir, sampai-sampai kepalanya mengepulkan asap hitam akibat ketidakmampuan otaknya untuk bekerja lebih lama lagi.

"Berhenti memaksa otakmu puppy. Kau bisa membunuhnya" saran seorang pemuda berkuncir satu yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di samping pintu dengan tangan disedekapkan di dadanya. Sontak, wajah Kiba memerah, tidak terima dengan panggilan barunya itu ehh lebih tepatnya belum terbiasa.

Kiba dengan segera mengaktifkan deathglare nomor wahitnya, berharap dengan itu ia bisa bebas dari pemuda yang selalu akrab dengan kata mendokusei dan wajah mengantuknya itu. Oh, betapa ia benci ekspresi itu. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali mengajarinya cara ekpresi yang baik sesuai dengan EYD (ekspresi yang ditentukan) dan merubah wajah itu saat ini juga. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kiba dengan nada rendahnya, sukses membuat burung hantu yang bertengger di jendela kamarnya pergi menghilang. Entah karena takut ataupun karena bosan melihat pertengkaran ShikaKiba, author tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Ini apartementku, jadi kemanapun aku mau kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku bukan?" ucap Shikamaru datar. Skak mat. Kiba tidak mampu mengatakan apapun karena bagaimanapun juga kedudukannya di rumah ini hanyalah seorang tamu, tidak lebih. Sedangkan Shikamaru adalah tuan rumahnya yang tentu saja bebas pergi kemanapun ia mau termasuk di kamar yang ia tempati saat ini, mengingat ini adalah bekas kamar Shikamaru.

_Sial_

Kiba menggeram kesal sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Shikamaru. "Pergi, aku mau tidur" usir Kiba sedikit membentak, berharap dengan itu ia bisa mengusirnya. Namun, hal yang diharapkan tidak kunjung datang. Shikamaru tampak asik sendiri di kamarnya, entah apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Kiba tidak tahu pasti karena posisinya saat ini tengah memunggungi Shikamaru.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

"Kau masih di sana?" tanya Kiba berbisik namun cukup bisa untuk didengar oleh pemuda bermarga Nara tersebut.

"Hn" balasnya tidak peduli.

Menggeram pelan Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Shikamaru yang sekarang tengah sibuk mengotak atik barang bawaan Kiba di atas meja "Kau tahu, aku menghadapi masa sulit saat ini. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mengatasinya tetapi aku masih saja tidak bisa. Dan tidur adalah caraku untuk mendapatkan kembali ideku. Jadi kalau kau ingin aku anggap sebagai tuan rumah yang baik bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian" pinta Kiba dengan wajah lelahnya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang sangat lelah hari ini.

Namun Shikamaru hanya terdiam dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tampaknya ia lebih memilih untuk mendengar keluh kesah pemuda yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam tepatnya sehari semalam lalu ini dibandingkan mengikuti perintahnya. Entah kenapa, ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa mematuhi permintaannya. Terlihat seperti kabut di tengah hutan yang sangat berbahaya namun mampu membuatmu penasaran akan apa yang ada baliknya.

Perlahan namun pasti kakinya berjalan menuju Kiba lalu duduk di sampingnya. "ceritakan!, ceritakan padaku semua permasalahanmu Kiba, tumpahkan semuanya" ucap Shikamaru lembut dan untuk pertama kalinya memanggil Kiba dengan nama aslinya, bukan panggilan puppy atau yang lainnya.

Mulut menganga dan tatapan terkejut

Itulah ekpresi yang bisa kita tangkap dari Kiba.

"Kau.. tadi memanggilku apa?" tanya Kiba memastikan pendengarannya benar sambil mengorek lubang telinganya yang sudah 5 bulan tidak ia bersihkan (iuh... jorok)

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau ini tuli ya" balas Shikamaru menyeringai jahil, tampaknya hobi tersembunyi Shikamaru bangkit lagi. Sontak wajah Kiba memerah.

"Dasar rusa tua" ejek Kiba tidak kalah akal. Seringai jahil menghiasi bibirnya yang tergolong mungil untuk pemuda pada umumnya.

"Anak anjing"

"Pemalas"

"Anak jorok"

Bla.. bla.. bla..

Dan itulah akhir dari malam pertama untuk pasangan upss calon pasangan ShikaKiba kita satu ini.

Kalau Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mencari foto you-know-what-I-mean dari target mereka, sepertinya hal itu tidak berarti bagi Kyuubi. Hal itu terlihat dengan kegiatannya yang dari pagi hari *setelah mengantarkan Naruto* sampai malam ini ia masih santai-santai saja. Meskipun waktu luang mereka tinggal 5 hari lagi namun hal itu tidak membuatnya tergesa-gesa melakukan misinya.

_Slow but sure_

Itulah motto hidup seorang Namikaze Kyuubi saat ini. Di depannya terpampang ribuan foto Itachi dan Sasuke dengan ribuan pose dan tempat yang berbeda.

Ahh, tampaknya pemuda yang lebih terkenal sebagai seorang devil ini tengah menyusun rencana. Rencana yang bisa dipastikan mematikan dan mengerikan meskipun sampai sekarang ia belum mendapatkannya. *sweetdrop*

Anata kara kurushi mio

Ubaeta sono toki

Watashi nio ikite yuku

Yukiga wa sure te

Anata to dia uma dewa

Kurushi naga surae bito

Mendesah pelan, Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada layar handphone miliknya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia meraih benda berukuran persegi empat itu dan menekaan tombol hijau.

"Hn" jawabnya malas.

"Hai Kyuu, jangan lupa janjimu pada kami ya" ucap si penelepon to the point.

Dari arah dan gaya bicaranya Kyuubi sangat tau siapa yang menelponnya.

Sakura

Gadis kedua yang berusaha ia jauhi satu minggu ke depan. Menggeram pelan Kyuubi kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau akan kalah bocah"

"Hahaha, kau yakin sekali ya, akan aku peringatkan kau. Ino dan aku sudah merekrut dua dari target kalian untuk menjadi penghalang kalian. Berhati-hatilah"

Mata Kyuubi melotot sempurna, memang ia sudah menduga kalau Ino tidak akan membiarkannya menang secara mudah, namun tetap saja ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ino akan merekrut anak buahnya dari target mereka.

Lalu siapa?

Apakah Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Shikamaru, Deidara atau Sasori?

Puluhan pertanyaan langsung menghantam otak Kyuubi. Ia kini bimbang, tidak tahu langkah apa selanjutnya yang ia lakukan. Apakah ia akan menolong teman-temannya yang sedang dalam perangkat atau bersikap egois dengan membiarkan saja dan melakukan tugasnya?. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuubi pusing.

"Katakan sia.."

Tuutt... tuutt..

_Hening_

_Brengsek, _desis Kyuubi mulai mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari tubuhnya.

"Brengsek kau Sakura" teriak Kyuubi benar-benar marah, di tendangnya apapun yang berada di depannya dengan tidak berperi ke-barang-an sehingga bisa dipastikan kamar Kyuubi akan terlihat seperti kapal pecah esok harinya.

Well, the war will begin..

Tbc

Wow, begitu banyak yang meminta Ryu lanjutin fict ini.. wah, Ryu senang deh..

Sebenarnya tadi Ryu belum tau mau lanjutinnya apa, jujur Ryu lebih suka untuk membuat cerita baru ketimbang ngelanjutin, tapi pas melihat review How to teach a playboy Ryu bingung..

Ini kok dinding review How to teach a playboy atau cinderella versi yaoi ya.. soalnya permintaan ngelanjutin cinderella versi yaoi saja...

Hahaha... oke, maaf kalau aneh..

Kalau minna semua bertanya.. mana pair ItaKyuu, kok belum perang sih.. dan SasuNarunya mana...?

Hmm... SasuNaru kan ada di chapter sebelumnya, terus kalau Kyuubi belum perang, soalnya belum bikin rencana, dia kan keburu marah...

Oke, itu saja penjelasan Ryu yang gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fict ini..

Akhir kata, mind to review again?


End file.
